Build up from betrayed Knight
by ds hero
Summary: Broken by the sudden betrayal of his partner, his semblance was open before the school was against him. Lucky his super grauncle left his research and a new team for him to build up a new world as he and two other will defeat Grimms and Smashes with a Best Match.
1. Chapter 1

Build up from betrayed Knight 1:

Finding the supplies

 **Disclaimer:** Will use most of RWBY's plot, may add Build's elements

 **A week before the trip**

Jaune look grim since he confesses to his partner about using fake transcripts. But instead of continuing to help him, Pyrrha yells at him for lying to not just to her, but to the rest of the team as she threatens him from coming to the dorm for the night. After she leaves, Cardin came from his dorm window and try to blackmail Jaune, only for him say that there no reason keeps the lie as his mind was started to break from the betrayal of his partner. The bully was not happy and try to hit the blonde, but in his mind he sees equations forming around and he know what it means as he dodges each punch and return with a powerful one that knock him out. His body glows differently as his Semblance was unlock. With that knowledge, he sleeps on tree with plans to gather his stuff tomorrow when his so call friends left for town. By the next day, both his team and team RWBY was waiting for him at the training room. Ruby was the first with her said that he wasn't her first friend any more, Weiss then said that she was right that he didn't belong here and should be expelled, Blake only said that she notices that he wasn't fit, Yang hit him a few times before feeling that it wasn't worth it, Ren release all the anger he had in one jaw breaking punch, Nora said he wasn't a fearless leader anyone, and Pyrrha just stood there without looking at his eyes like he was below her. He just got up after and said to them that everyone has a secret, meaning that they will fight against each other before he left with his bruises healed to their surprise. As the day go by, he notices that everyone talks about him being the pest to the school thank to a sorted bully, but he ignores them for working on his classwork and homework. His father came to take him back one day, only for him to cut his palm to remove himself of the family name and return the armor and Crocea Mors with most of the students saw it. He notices that 7 people tend to keep an eye on him after the removable, but he became more stealth to get away from them since he wants to be a free man. Changing his normal outfit with a white shirt, large coat, blue jean and sneaker, thought now he has barely any money and heads to Ozpin for help.

"Come in." The principle said to the boy. "Ah, Mr. Arc, I expected you come here soon." "Yeah, I thought you kick me out since my so call father came, but you expect me to have potential that the rest of the students don't have from my guess. Oh, and I'm not an Arc anymore." Jaune then look at his scroll to see a picture of when the teams were form. "I believe that everyone has a best match with someone else out in the world, but like me and Pyrrha, we are born without one. Thus, we try to force the other to change only to backfire as one left to find those that has yet to find their best match." He said, staring at his formal and sister team before finally delete it. "Interesting notice you have there, but I believe you have something else to say." "Yes, I kind of need of a job." "Well, there's one for some one of your range."

 **Cafe Build**

"An old abandoned building. Well, I always want to run a restaurant when I retire, maybe this will be practices." Jaune though out loud as he enters to a dusty note on the table. 'Weird, I thought the inside would clear.' "Let see what we have here."

Dear new owner of Cafe Build,

Anything here is yours to keep. The key on the front desk go to a deposit box with cash for future improvement and other important stuff you may need. The fridge is the door to the basements where the critical equip are at, have fun being the hero.

"Okay." Jaune pocket the key and move the fridge to the side as he walk down the stairs to see a clean lab. "Whoa!" There was blackboards and whiteboards, gears and wires, everything and anything that needed to build what you want. But the most noticeable thing is the two large pods, the glass tube chamber with two rods, and a consent. "Oh, thought there wasn't any left.' With the words 'play me', Jaune put it in the VSH and hit play. _"Hello, this is John Neo. I'm 65 years old and this is Project Build. In my journey to find a inturneted to the limited Dust, I found some gas like substance call Nebula Gas. They came from an object call the Pandora Box. When I first touch it, an earthquake causes the world of Remnant to change into of what it was in your time. At that moment, six panels holding ten small bottles each, making 60 in total with each having a pair or Best Match as it feels. As I find all the Full Bottles and Panels, I begin to build the nonliving device as I learn more of where they're from. As time come, ideas form for a weapon that can defeat all the Grimms and Salem."_

"Who Salem?" That was on the boy mind as he noticed the consent was like a DVD and he fase through the notes by swapping his hands on the screen. "Final Warning, this is the only note that wasn't lock." _"Last report, I was betrayed by my supposed to be student that was going to take my knowledge to build the Build driver as well the other side project that help save this world. Two off the many volunteers that sign up has survive and are in a coma thanks to the large overdose of Nebula Gas. Their aura was force activated which protect them from the death and disaster. But because their aura was low that they won't make up from dispensed animated until someone with my semblance, Aura Amputation, can awaken them, and only an Arc with a pure heart can do it. The true is that I'm an Arc cast off for being born weak, but in return I have save many saves because of my semblance because it boosts others' aura, thus cause their semblance to become strong for short bursts. They have never known by this rare sight but I've pass my years that only the future could continue my hope for peace… Oz is the only one that knows beside us and others that guards this place for years. He was call Ozwick in one life, and Ozborn in another at this era, but he can be trusted even if mistake are made, only the wisest can clear the best path like I always say. My end is near so let's finish this with an advice as you use the rods to wake them up in your near future, time is the key factor in every problem, so wait until the change came and all will be clear."_

"... that explain why my family never want me to become a huntsman, and the photos of John Arc are hidden in the attic. I don't understand about the advice, but this is the only path I have left to become a hero and protect anyone. I have nothing to lose anyway." Without a second thought, Jaune enter the chamber and focus all his aura to the rods as a yellowish-green gas full the sealed air inside. 'Perhaps I need to get inflected to do the treatment and use the full bottles, as long as there a chance to do some good then it worth it!' for an hour Jaune endure until the chamber open an hour later, black streaks cover his hair as he felt weak. "Whoa, that was intends! But now what the next step?"


	2. Chapter 2

Build up from betrayed Knight 2:

Build up a Best Match

 **Disclaimer:** Full Metal Moon Sault- Rabbit Tank.

 **Opening**

 _The Pandora box came from space a thousand year ago, since then a boy found the research of his forgotten relative. Now the trailer has send Smash to find the destructive box, only for a mask warrior to stop them as the protector of Remnant._

Be the one: by Pandora

(I'm going to~ keep walking on tonight)

Jaune shake two full bottle as the camera rotate before a swipe change to him being Build on his bike before driving away.

(Moving on straight~ ahead)

He dodges attacks as tubes move around with panels.

(Leaving only a single~ set of footprints ahead of me)

His old friends, Ozpin and the teachers, Ironwood and Penny, and him with two shadow figures was shown.

(It seems so vast, but I get the feeling~ you're out there)

Jaune was working on the cafe with the best match menu while the two figures was sparing.

(waiting for me~ somewhere)

Jaune go into a chamber to free the two in the pods as their eyes glows

(With a smile~ that never fades)

All of the known and unknown forms of Build was shown at once before the box appear.

(there you will…)

Jaune came out of the chamber with a few hairs up.

(Be the one, be the one)

Jaune rolling the meals to the customers.

(All right!)

He henshin,

(Who'll never give up on the Earth's future)

Posing.

(Be the lights, be the light.)

Rider kick

(All right!)

All the 60 Full Bottles are shown with others made by their power.

(You can be stronger)

Enemies was shown within the dark.

(I wanna get it!)

Jaune goes fighting with the seven that abandoned him on first notice with just his fists and the Full Bottles.

(Helping, saving, and embracing)

He pick up the Full Bottle one by one and shake two that he use the most.

(Touching our hearts so that it can reach out)

Build battle Grimms and Smashes with style.

(Be the one, be the light)

Build face the seven with his two Rider friends before heading to battle.

(Message, send and let it ring out!)

Build stand on Beacon's tower, watching the sunset as formulas and equations block the Grimm Dragon from attacking directly.

 **Three days later**

"Guys, I haven't seen Jaune for three days." Pyrrha suddenly said in combat class which was the last class of the day, Weiss just snear. "If he wants to fail then let him, it not like we told him to leave or anything." "But what if we're the reason if he has left." Blake said as she looks up from her book. "We didn't give him a chance to explain why he did it and he know this would happen, I bet he let us attack him just to remove any guilt of lying before warning us from making the same mistakes." "And then there was him cutting ties with his family." Everyone look at the hammer smashing girl. "What? Everyone knows about him cutting his palm with Crocea Mors before handling it and his armor to his former old man who was a jerk to him." That fact causes the rest to get hit by reality with the champion get a stab to the heart as she worse her crush's life. "That does it! We going to apologize to Jaune for not giving him a chance to explain why he did it then hear him out and become best of friends again by wearing the same friendship bracelets!" Ruby said while taking out said objects from somewhere on her body that Ren won't questioned. "And how are we going to do that without knowing where Jaune is? It not like we're can ask Goodwitch for the answers." And before Yang would notice, her sister/ leader has head towards the danger zone. "Oum damn it Ruby…"

Ms. Goodwitch was just setting up the matches when the youngest student came up to her. "Ms. Goodwitch, do you know where Jaune is?" "The former Mr. Arc, he's working to earn money for provisions since he was cut off from his removal and no longer part of a team." "No longer part of a team?" "Yes, all teams have a two weeks limit to see if they are compatible before one could change team." "Oh..., and why hasn't Jaune come to class the last three days?" "He has help repair any damage to the job because of the age of the buildings, most of the schoolworks he did on line except for this class, which he will cover today." "...okay." With her head drop, Ruby walk back to her friends. "So, what went wrong?" Her big sister ask. "Oh nothing, just that Jaune was out of his team because the yelling we cause had teachers doubt at it and he now work somewhere to earn money." *thump* Pyrrha fainted on her chair with thought on her soon to be maybe man is now far from her reach because of her pride got in the way. "What have to Pyrrha?" Ruby ask as Nora spill the beans. "She has a crush on Jaune since he makes her feel equal to everyone." "That… make a lot of sense since she was feeling down when we study together. Even I have moments of having a normal life for personal reasons." Weiss has connected the pieces with a theory in mind. "Thought it got me thinking, maybe Jaune doesn't have a crush on me but was trying to get me to break out of my shell." "That makes sense, and we should discuss it with him now that he has arrived." Ren then point to the door to see the former knight in his new outfit. Yang see the muscle that the shirt somehow shows as she improved. Weiss saw the outfit is fitting, including the mismatch red and blue sneakers. Blake connect Jaune's sudden change to a character from her smut book (romantic novel!) that change to a weak rookie to a seasonal warrior as the princess he once loves that hated his existence, want him to claim her only to get stab in battle by him. Ruby and Nora has their 'he feels so cool' faces on and Pyrrha, she struggled with loving the new Jaune and wanted the old one after she wake up and saw him. "Ah, I've see that you have arrived, Mr…" "Neo, Jaune Neo. Could we start class with me facing a team because I need to get back to work." "Ah, yes. Team CRDL will be facing you, is that fine Mr. Neo?" "Yep, hope they improve at least for a great challenge."

The class start talking about how the outcast will lose the match, except for the ones that wanted to be his friends again, but the talk of the fight just walks to a bunch of boys and put in his bet. "Beat them one by one, finish the leader at the buzzer." He then walks back to the stage as the bully team came up. "Hey there Jauney, it been awhile since you hang out with us. So why don't you just quit before getting hurt with those lame clothes." Cardin try to get the boy down, but it was a man that respond. "First, we never hang out, you just like to bully people in your free time. Second, one should never surrender against a foe or the Grimms because they might get kill. And third, they not lame and is my battle uniform to me, most of the girls here either wear battle skirts or has parts of their skins open for piease attacks but they still live. So why you stop whining like a baby and focus on your career before some bad will happen to you." "Preach!" "Shut up, you're too annoy to listen in battle." Jaune talk back at Yang and Nora who felt their pride bruised as Goodwitch start the match with no one notice his hands was holding somethings small or they are shaking.

*Boom* Jaune kick the ground with his left leg and was launch across the stage and kick Cardin in the guts with his right foot as a chain saw was heard. The leader of CRDL was slam into the floor as Jaune jump back to gain distance, Russell charge in with his daggers aiming for a hit but Jaune par each swipe before double punch the shoulders then a left kick on the chest for a spring launch to the wall. He was standing on his hands as Dove's sword and Sky's halberd strike down on him, then the massive blade was bounce back by left kick with Dove spinning away while the massive ax was push to the side by the right kick as Jaune grip the staff part and double kick Sky to the face before landed perfectly. Dove slash at him but Jaune grind the side of the sword, spin kick him off the ground, hammer slam him down, and left kick him for a double K.O. Russell aim for a sneak attack but was in the air with tons of punching to the torso before a right kick double K.O. him rolling. Sky was next with a double punch follow by a double kick for a double K.O. with the leader getting up. "How did you gotten this strong so fast!?" "When you try to blackmail me after my ex-partner left, my semblance was activated. And combine with something I gain in my new job, let just say that I've found the winning formula." Pyrrha felt her heart has been rip out while the black streak blonde locks have spiked up to form a crown. Cardin was in rage as he slams his glowing mace down and it explode on Jaune, many thought he was dead but the smoke clear to show stop it with just his left hand. "You have lost." An uppercut to the chin make the bully be send to the air was on his hands as he doubles kick Cardin higher. "Again!" He launches himself for another kick which cause the bully to hit the ceiling. "One more time!" Jaune rebounded from the ground to slam Cardin into the ceiling before throwing him down to rolling out the moment the buzzer, stunning everyone with the triple K.O. as Ms. Goodwitch walk to him. "Mr. Neo, what you did and reckless and unnecessary! Explain why you did that." "It because they blinded themselves by their own strength. They bully others because they think they are the top dogs and don't train normally, but I show them that there always a stronger opponent, and the world isn't always sunshine and rainbow since death is always crawling out from the corner. I apologize for any major damage but this is a lesson all must learn. Excuse me, but I need to get back to work." Jaune left after getting the clear and RWBYNPR feel down knowing their chances to talk to him is low.

 **Roof**

" _Every Full Bottle that came from the Pandora Box have a best match, they support each other in the way that their power become stronger than a trailer combo. The same goes with Build's forms, Trailer form are for tactical uses as Best Match release a Vortex Finish that defeat enemies. But remember that the Build Driver is for protecting the innocents not for personal use."_ "You right grand uncle, it for protecting, but sometime I have to force other to listen thought I keep it in a minimum." Jaune talk to himself after replaying a note then two out two Full Bottles. "Rabbit and Tank, they are a well-rounded pair." He then takes out two more. "Lion and Diamond, Diamond is the hardest thing on Renment but lions roar with a burning pride, they not a Best Match in fighting logic but I'm getting close." He put the four back in his pocket as he hears the door open with a feeling that THEY was looking for him. 'Relax Jaune, just pretend to be nothing and they just leave.' "Guy, I found him!" 'Damn it Nora!' Everyone gather to the soon to be hero. "Damn Vomit Boy, I didn't know you can fight like this? How about-" "No Yang, I won't fight you unless you to be in the state you left me in that day and that goes to the rest of you." That statement alone causes everyone to back away. "Jaune, we came to apologize…" Pyrrha want to say more, but her crush cut her off. "Do you think that will clear thing? Because it won't! Boo-hoo, I was raised without a mother, my father never notices me, I have no home to return to, I did some bad stuffs, I want a normal live. Life is not something that you can redo at will, you have to earn it with hard work, even if you are born as a defected to your family!" He got up and head toward the door, but say one last thing before leaving. "I want to become a huntsman to protect people like a hero, but if you can't trust friends that supposed to get your back then who can you trust?" Doubt fill everyone with the champ taking it the worst. 'What have I done?'

 **Night, lab**

"Just a bit more… there." Jaune have finished the Build Driver and make the Bike Phone beforehand. "I still wonder how it can receive calls in it bike form, but now I can get to anyplace, at any time." Just then, the Smash radar was on. "Whoa, what great timing." He went out the restaurant and put a Full Bottle to the Bike Phone. **Build Change** The phone grew as it changes to a bike and he summon a helmet to put on before driving to Beacon.

 **Front lawn of Beacon**

"Assault Semblance, all Arcs was born to battle Grimms by themselves yet Jaune have a support type." Pyrrha regret even more for causing more pain to her former partner than needed as she and the rest came back from Vale in their search to find the knight. "Relax P-money, we all didn't know that Jaune came from a jerky family." "Yeah Yang, I mean it not like this place is known for monster attack." Nora will soon face Murphy Law as the Smash jump out from a bush. "Ah! A Grimm!" "Don't worry Rubes, I got this." Yang charge in at connect a punch, but she was sent away by a swat. "Yang!" Ruby came in a slash, but the blade didn't cut through an inch as she follows her sister. "I'm going to break your legs!" Nora slam her hammer to the side of it lower part, but no damage occurred as she was kick away. *bam bam bam* Everyone attack with range but nothing stops it. "How are we going to stop this monster?!" As if someone answer Weiss's call, a bike with an energy saw formed has finally break some armor as the driver came. "You can't defeat a smash like." The driver hops off and place something in from of him as a belt was connect around his waist. "Only the power of the Full Bottles can destroy this monster." He shakes two small bottle as equations appear and hit the Smash and Nora touch one for being curious as the driver place the bottles into the belt thing. **Rabbit/Tank- Best Match!** He turns the device as tubes form in front and back of him with the two color of the bottle. **Are You Ready?** "Henshin!" **Full Metal Moon sault- Rabbit Tank, Yeah!** "I've found the winning formula." The red and blue suit Rider then dash to the Smash and hit it dead to the chest to push it back, dodge a swing, and butterfly kick it to a tree. "Let test another combo." He two out two different bottles and swap them on the device. **Hedgehog/Lock** "Not a match, but it will do. Build Up!" He turns the crank before the red and blue sides switch with white and gold armor, left arm has a key and chain while the right has spikes. The warrior blocks some punches with the spike as they grow before contact then double punch the monster before switch back to his standard form. **Rabbit Tank, Yeah!** "Time to finish this." Turn the crank again then start walk away. "Hold on." The left foot feels heavy as the right spark the ground. After a few feet, he sank down a hole before a column of earth lift him high and a graph form as it traps the smash. **Ready? Go! Vortex Finish!** He slides down the equation as the blue foot move the tread and the spring on the red ankle was loaded to push, both side hit the smash with a bomb like effect as the man landed away and use a bottle to absorb the energy which leave a guy in prison clothes. "So that where they got people to do this." he was able to leave on his bike when he remembers the people watching. "Who are you?" Pyrrha said as Ruby and Nora has stars in their eyes, Yang was about to blow from not being able to defeat that it, Weiss shock on the silly yet powerful weapon, Blake feel afraid, and Ren clam his calm. "I am call Kamen rider Build, one of the only people that can defeat these experiments call Smash. Next time don't attack it unless if you keep it away from others."

Jaune de-henshin when the coast is clear as he drives back to the cafe. 'I only won that fight because I have the advantage, I need to build weapons that can help Build in battle.'

" _The Smashes are when someone was not in the right hazard level when using Nebula gases. Only a Vortex finish can break the shell if the being is at or more than level 2.0."_

Omake Chibi 1

"Yes, I did it! The first of the ultimate weapons for fighting the Grimms, Best Match series: Rabbit-Tank!" Chibi Jaune said before removing the curtains to show nothing. "What! Where is that machine of destruction? I didn't give it any order…. Oh, forgot that I yell that I want revenge."

Team RWBY and what left of Team (J)NPR were searching the street for their missing friend. "Wait, do we go north or south to continue our search?" "West, and we search almost all of Vale." "Jaune! Where are you?!" Pyrrha scream for her crush to come home so they could make up after Weiss help Ruby with the map, Yang put her arm other her friend's shoulder for a supporting advice. "Come down P-money, we find Vomit Boy and soon you two will be dating until marriage unless you guys tie the knot before and little version of yous are running around." "Yang, you 're making her faint from blood loss." Blake said with her bow twitching while Nora said the unthinkable. "Come down, it not like a mech beast is going to destroy us all." *thump* " **All targets are in range, being rampage to their doom.** " Ren just stare at his pair before responding. "Nora, what did I tell you about jinxing us?" "Sorry…" "Everyone, battle station!" They engage the rabbit shape tank as it twin ear cannons shoot from opposite directions while a cannon from the mouth fire as well. "I'm going in!" "Me too!" The two heavy hitters when in for a attack, but the machine jump high in the air before falling towards them. "Retreat!" *boom*

Got to find it before chaos form! *boom* too late!' Jaune was at a gate as he saw his creation battle 7 people he wants to avoid as one of them saw him. "Jaune!" Pyrrha ran toward him as the others continue to bob and weave. "Jaune, you got to help us! Open the get so we can escape." Jaune just at the scene before walk away like he didn't even notice the chaos. "Jaune, where are you going? Jaune? Jaune! JANUE!"


End file.
